<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roslyn by FrostedWebs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524386">Roslyn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedWebs/pseuds/FrostedWebs'>FrostedWebs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lore Olympus (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, One Shot, father daughter bonding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedWebs/pseuds/FrostedWebs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Late at night Hades decides to check on his baby girl.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roslyn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soft breaths fell from the sleeping little baby.</p><p>Staring down at her Hades played with her soft white hair, she was the twin of Hades except her facial features were all her mother's. </p><p>He watched her little breaths with every ounce he could muster, smiling he slowly traced her cheek. "How'd I get so lucky to have you?" Whispering softly Hades didn't dare to take his eye's off his princess.</p><p>The rain pattered against the windows gently, the moon shining into her bedroom hitting the little baby's face angelically. She was truly a blessing.</p><p>Waking up from her deep sleep Melinoe whimpered and opened her eye's, the poor sweetheart had a nightmare and from the cries it seemed like a bad one.</p><p>"Shh, daddy's here." Picking her up and cradling her in his arms he held her against his shoulder, cooing and rubbing the little one's back. </p><p>"Poor baby, had a nightmare huh?" Kissing his little girls head and going to sit in the rocking chair.</p><p>Now cradling her in his arms he held her into his chest rocking and letting Melinoe grip her daddy's finger as tightly as she wanted to. Staring up at him she blinked her dark blue eye's. Tears falling down her soft cheeks. </p><p>"Sweetheart, you know daddy hates it when you cry like this." Wiping her tears away softly he kissed her forehead softly. "I'm here." </p><p>Yawning Melinoe cooed at her father and blinked softly. Smiling Hades held his finger out for her again. "I'm always going to be here." Gripping his finger tightly and slowly pushing her thumb into her mouth Melinoe fell asleep instantly, feeling safe in her father's arms. </p><p>"Always."</p><hr/><p>Screaming, rushing, her heart raced. "No! Stop! Please!" covering her face tears fell down her cheeks. "Leave me alone!"</p><p>"Daddy!" Sitting up she panted and looked around to see if she was still dreaming, crying harder she gripped her teddy bear and quivered her lip.</p><p>Opening the door Hades quickly turned on her light and came to pick the little girl up. "Shhh, sweetheart what's the matter?" Grabbing a hold of her father tightly she hugged him and didn't dare to let go.</p><p>"It ha-happened again daddy." Whimpering Melinoe stared at the wall in tears then squeezed her eye's shut burrowing her face into her father.</p><p>Sighing Hades hated to hear about it but her powers are growing in, and he hates how he can't do much, all he can do is hug his baby and listen.</p><p>"Daddy they were chasing me again." Melinoe cried and sniffled. </p><p>"Daddy won't ever let them get you, I promise." Pulling away Melinoe sniffled and stared up at her father. Holding out her pinky she whimpered softly. "Do you promise?" Smiling Hades linked his pinky with her tiny one. "I promise." </p><p>"I'll always be here, I won't let anything or anyone get you."</p><p>Setting Melinoe back in bed and tucking her in Hades softly kissed her head. </p><p>"Daddy?" Melinoe looked up her eye's glossy. </p><p>"yes sweetheart?" Hades kneeled down and stared at his daughter. "Can you sleep with me? Just for a bit?" Smiling Hades nodded and got into the bed with the little girl. Holding her close she snuggled into her father's chest. </p><p>"you make me happy, when sky's are gray." Melinoe whispered and stared up at her father. </p><p>"You'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away." Whispering back he kissed her head softly.</p><p>"I love you daddy." Melinoe whispered soflty drifting into a deep sleep.</p><p>Gripping her close Hades played with his daughters hair. "I love you too sweetheart."</p><p>"Always." Hades mumbled and watched his little girl sleep soundly.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>